Version 2006 - Ch 60
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> INTERLUDE : RED DRAGON The Mood was different now . The Oghar scratched the little bumps he was getting all over his skin and saw the others weren't any better off. Even the Red Dragon had finally to take off his battle suit so he could scratch."What are we going to do know? I got a Million Polos but that's all I got." Shuputz had already scratched himself bloody on one spot and growled."I have a good mind and kill you before I go. No one can stop me once I am inside, you said! She toyed with us the entire time." "I can't understand why my suit failed. It should have protected me from the Psionics." The Oghar glared at the Red Dragon."Maybe because you are no Celtest and don't know how to use the suit or its broken and you didn't know that because you are no Celtest." One of Red Dragons Lieutenants asked." Will you pay for our antidote too?" Despite all his misery Meateater said." Have you seen that table? It alone could buy me a new ship with the finest equipment. I could not begin to guess how many Polo's were in those chests. Who could know she had a Shail and coldblooded to poison!" The Puup raised his claw." She is a female. Females like to kill with poison!" Red Dragon slammed his fist on the table." None of you have a good Medic aboard?" Oghar said." No mine is drunk most of the time and I don't bother much with wounded." Ivok said." I have a decent Sickbay but no medic or Med Bot , the good ones are only Union and impossible to pay for. But I know Crimson Curse has a good Medic and a decent Sick Bay." Shuputz nodded." I sold most of my Med gear to Crimson by the way. I had no one able to use it. How about you?" Red Dragon now ripped his Bioflex mask of revealing a human face and two bloodshot eyes." I am going to kill her. If it is the last thing I do. We are on Sin 4 there must be a Med Facility somewhere." Shuputz shook his wide head "One that comes up with an antidote against a Shail poison? I doubt it." "We can crawl back with every Polo we have or we crawl to Crimson and hope his medic is good enough." Oghar shook his head." Crimson is no longer an option he just lifts off!" He pointed through the view port and saw the Crimson Hunter climb into the night sky. ________________________________________ Elfi caught me as I helped to clean the table "Captain, the Red Dragon is calling. Do you want to take it?" "Yes, but let them wait five minutes." Shea tossed me my mask and SHIP activated a field screen before me." If you want to transfer 8 million Unions I don't take Unions. Polos or Iridi chips be fine!" The Red Dragon wore a loose cloth hood and said." Let's end this, Captain Velvet. You have showed us you are not to be trifled with and we lost. My offer still stands and I share with you everything evenly. I even let you have the other Suit it is worth way more than 8 million." I leaned back."You are right, the Celtest suit is worth that. Have it brought over, you got about 12 more minutes by my calculation but I could be off a few." "It is already sitting in a crate before your shields. No tricks!" I cut him off and nodded to Cateria and Cirruit." Check it out first. Make sure there are no surprises hidden." A few moments later Cateria's voice came over the Comm." It's the suit. It's an undamaged one and nothing else. No Nanites, no microbes nothing remote controlled." "Alright secure it and put it away safely." I waited another two minutes and opened the channel again." Alright Red Dragon here is the anti dote. Take a bath in Soap and water or a good shower will o the trick as well. As for the internal symptoms they should be about over by now." At first he cursed again, but then he laughed." You know what I am looking forward to our Mission I like your style. I really do. I call you tomorrow." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006